A Certain Misfortunate Little Boy
by EricGreater76
Summary: After coming back from the battle against evil magicians, Touma ran into trouble again, he was kidnaped by a scientist for his experiment. His girlfriend, a certain railgun, and others friend tried to look for him, when they found him,... MikotoxTouma
1. Chapter 0: Prologue

**Hey everyone, I'm back with another "A Certain" fanfic**. **Because of some reasons, I lost the file of 'Love will find a way' fic, but don't worry, I'll try to rewrite and update it. This's the other fic and I hope everyone like it. Anyway, please enjoy it and leave your reviews.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own to aru majutsu no index.**

* * *

#1

"Who are you?"

"You may call me Akira, boy."

"What do you want from me?" asked the boy, narrowing his eyes.

"You'll know in time," he said as he left the room.  
#2

The girl ran, ignoring the looks directed her way; they didn't matter, she just ran as fast as she could. She didn't care about anything but finding him.

Her boyfriend.

He had been missing for a week; he didn't go to school, communicate with his family and friends, not even speaking to her. She knew he wanted to, but couldn't.

After all, he had been kidnapped.

#3

 _My feet… so sore… Cold and wet, too. No shoes. That's why, I'm cold and wet all over._

 _Where… am I? I'm walking along a road. Where am I? I… don't know. I can't remember how I got here._

 _Where am I going? I can't remember. Where was I walking from? I don't remember that either. I've just been… walking. For how long?_

 _I need to go home, right? But where… where's home? Where do I need to be?_

 _I… I…_

#4

"What the hell is happening!?" yelled the blond boy. "Please tell me you're joking, Doctor!"

Sighing, the frog-faced man silently looked at the angry boy. He couldn't blame the boy, because he had been just as surprised when he saw it. It was unexpected, and he never thought that he would witness such a thing...

"I wish I was just kidding, but I'm sorry to tell you I'm serious." The doctor said sternly.

"No way! How could something that crazy happen!?"

"I know it's hard to believe, but it's happening. I tested everything: DNA, blood type, and it all fits. That's him."

Hearing that, the blond gritted his teeth and clenched his fists.

"What did they do?


	2. Chapter 1: Before the storm

**Ok, this is my first attempt of a fic based in the To Aru series, this is basically an idea I was having for a while and wanted to write it and let others see and judge it, the English is not my mother language so if there is any grammatical error or something else, please tell me and I'll try to correct it quickly.** **I hope everyone has enjoyed the story so far. I definitely have fun writing it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Toaru Majutsu no Index or any of the characters.**

* * *

"Such misfortuneeeeeeeeeeee!"

A boy of about sixteen years old with spikey black hair slid down the side of the bank, landing on the flat portion and started running. His head was bandaged, he also had a bandaid on his left cheek and if you looked closely, you'll notice some layers of bandages under the shirt. That boy, Kamijou Touma, a level 0, Imagine Breaker, he had came back from a fight with evil magicians, he was seriously injured and nearly cost him his life. Luckily, Heaven Canceler treated promptly, so Touma escaped from death

But after that, he had a huge problem facing him.

Everyone, who met Touma, knew that he was a brave boy. He didn't frighten enemies, although it was the number one of Academy City or who had power that could killed him and destroyed the world, they never make him falter.

However, he was still scared of a person.

"Get back here! You idiot!"

A bolt of lightning shot out from just over the bank and hit the ground in front of him. Shortly after, a girl of about fourteen years old slid down the bank as well, seemingly chasing after the boy. That girl was a one of strongest espers, #3 level 5, the Electromaster, Railgun, Misaka Mikoto.

"Oh come on, Biribiri! I just got discharged from the hospital last week!" The boy shouted as he turned to face his pursuer.

"It's your fault, why you always doing such an dangerous things!? Do you know how much people was worried about you!? "said Mikoto while sending an mass of electricity to Touma.

"I'm so sorry, Mikoto-"

"You know, I'm always worried about you…" Mikoto hugged Touma and a bit of tears came out from Mikoto eyes. "After all, I'm your girlfriend, I could share your burdens."

"Mikoto-chan..."

Yes, he was her boyfriend. It had been about 5 months since they first began seeing each other as more than friends, a fleeting amount of romantic feelings had entered their relationship. After 2 months since he became her boyfriend, Touma missed in 3 months. During those months, Mikoto didn't eat and sleep easily, she would always cry whenever she thought about him, her fear of losing him caused her not to stop concerning about him. Until that day, when she knew that he came back, she was so glad but she was also worried when she saw his serious wounds in his body, her heart stopped beating when the doctor said that he nearly died. She could just sigh of relief when she knew he was alright but her anger for him got worse, she attacked him because of his reckless and stupid action.

Touma got silent a little time and then he stroked Mikoto head, which caused her to blush.

"I'm so sorry, Mikoto-chan. I was wrong when I left without saying anything, it's just that I don't want to make everyone concern and I also don't want anybody to be hurt." Touma said guiltily.

"You idiot, you're my boyfriend. You think I could stay here without worrying, it seemed that I spent three months in the hell."

"Ok ok. I'm wrong. What about walking and shopping together in Seventh Mist?" Touma said softly.

"Sure." Mikoto answered, wiping the tears from her eyes. "But your treat, you caused me to be in hell in 3 months, so you had to make it up to me."

"Nah, it's harsh." Touma groaned but he still smiled

"By the way..." The Electromaster's face got serious. "Just promise me."

Touma gave her a curious look, confused by her expression.

"You will never leave my side, I don't want you to leave and you got yourself into dangerous situation." She said seriously.

"Right right, I won't left without telling to you. I won't be reckless and careless and caused you to concern about me. Ok, my Tsundere girl?" He joked and rub her head.

Misaka looked at him, a pure of innocence and happiness, adorned with genuine expression was shown by her face. She smiled softly, she was grateful for what the spiky haired guy had said. He was Kamijou Touma, a level 0 but that level 0 could take her heart, he was the most important person of Mikoto, he was her life and he was also her idiot.

* * *

 _In a building deep under the ground, Academy City._

The laboratory, number 730, a research-facilities of a famous pharmaceutical company in Academy City. In there, there are hundreds of experiment, scientific researchs performed, talent scientists gathered together. In addition, not much was known about that lab, it was a secret lab, it covered in thicked walls of steel, thicked doors of steel. Hardly anybody knew about its existence, the security system was a one of the best ones in the world, it could hardly disabled, there are hundreds of cameras were mounted and thealert system would active if there were strangers broke into the bulding, guaranting the total security of people at the lab.

"Good morning Dr. Fusui."

A young woman in a lab coat around her 25's with long hair tied into a tight bun walked into a lab room.

"Good morning Dr. Hikari" The man with black hair, about 30, said friendly.

"How are the experiment coming along?"

"The hosts are excellent vessels for the delivery of the virus, and I think we can begin to move on to a clinical test" Dr. Akira said excitedly.

However, Dr. Hikari seemed not to be happy, in fact, she was worried. That research, it was a weird study...no, it had to be a crazy one. Dr. Hikari her full name was Hikari Yuki, she was the talent and youngest scientist, she had come to that lab for 5 years. For Yuki, scientific research was her great passion, she always dedicated herself in every project, when she completed a one, she was so happy, excited, it felt like that she created something which was new, helpful and even it could be huge contribution for the scientific community and mankind.

But now...

She didn't see like that as before...

She didn't see her excited and interested expression show on her face.

Instead,

She feared it.

She was so scared it. That research, that project, which was assigned to her and that guy, Dr. Fusui, his full name was Fusui Akira, a mysterious scientist. Yuki didn't know much about his background, she just met him when she took over the project and she would be his main partner, researching that project together. During the 2 years, she just saw that Akira was very intelligent, a expert scientist, he had a plenty of knowledge, from basic ones to advanced ones, he set up various experiments and conducted them, his dedications for company was great, his react and influence was so big.

"Dr. Hikari, what's wrong? Why do you make this expression? Don't you see that we nearly success? Cheer up my partner, when the project was completed we could created a greatest invention about overcome the greatest enemy." Akira said excitedly.

"I know. But Dr. Fusui, the project, are you sure that it will be alright? I mean...that thing, it's always believed to not exist and in the history, a lot of people found, research so hard, they required a lot of time and energy, even they cost them their future, happiness and life for it but results was zero, they couldn't stop that, it still come to them, it wasn't against the order of nature which anybody must face sooner or later." Yuki said sternly. Yes, a crazy experiment, it was not possible that thing could existed!

But Akira seemed not to be furious because of her words. Thus, he had a good laugh, his laugh could be seen that he didn't mean to mock her, it was just a laugh, Yuki didn't really understand that person.

"Your words was essentially correct, Dr. Hikari. I don't deny that a lot of people pursued it and they failed, even it cost them their most precious things and it could their life. Everyone considered them poor persons, wizards, psychopaths, etc... and denied all their writings, researches." Akira said calmly.

"If so, why do you-"

"But..." Akira interrupted. "It's trivial thoughts, Yuki-san. Trivial ones of ignorant, jerk, stupid persons and they don't deserve attention. We can just accomplished great achievement if we have faith and do our best. The proof is this project, it's nearly completed and all I need a test subject now.

"I see." Yuki sighed "So what do you want to choose? Monkeys? Rabbits? Or lad rats?"

"Oh no no no." Akira smiled "Animal tests is never helpful completely. It's just about 70-80% and this research, I don't want any mistakes to happen though it's the smallest, it's so important. So I'm not going to use animals. Instead, I'm going to test them on humans.

"What!?" Yuki yelled " Doctor please tell me that you're kidding."

"Oh, I'm not kidding, Yuki-san. You saw, right? Human is always the greatest sample, results was received from human experimentations, which was so exacted and and perfect."

"But you fully know that it's illegal and inhuman. If somebody die during the experiment, consequences to us will be extremely severe, think about it, Dr. Fusui!"

Yuki said with a stern expression. She didn't like experiments on humans, they was so cruel, merciless and inhuman even though they was really far more effective than animal tests. But many unprinciple scientists disregarded the negative side, they didn't care the mortality of others and acted coolly, they was no more than monsters and she didn't want her colleague to be like that, no anymore.

But replying her, he laughed loudly.

A evil laughed.

"It seems that you're so young that you can understand the real science. Ahahahaha."

The young girl pissed off because of his attitude but she was silent. She wanted to know what that man was going to say her.

"Yuki-san, it's for that reasons the science failed miserably in a lot of important researchs. It's for that reason many excellent researchers frittered their talent on little things and it's just for that reason that old-man refused me!" Akira said angrily "I'm going to show him this project, my succcess and he will be regret at discounting me, discounting his son."

Then he took the record on the table. He smiled evilly.

"And this's the person whom I chose for the experiment." He looked at the file, especially the picture, the picture of a certain spiky haired boy.

* * *

 _In somewhere, Academy City._

In a dark alleyway, a person stood on one leg with my back to a wall, their hand held cell phones to their ears . Looking closer, that was a blonde haired boy, sun glasses and he wore a certain highschool's uniform. He was a spy, a esper-magician hybrid, magic name Fallere825 and Kamijou Touma's friend, Tsuchimikado Motoharu.

"I see. So he finished it. What he's going to do next?"

"..."

"What? Are you sure?"

"..."

"Oh man. That man is really crazy. But it's natural in that city, many cruel experiments happened, even victims are children."

"..."

"Ok ok, I know I have to do. So who is that?"

"..."

"What the hell!? Don't joke right now!How could it be him!?"

"..."

"F*ck! That bastard! He should see himself to be so lucky! If I find him, I won't forgive him!"

"..."

"I'm being very patient. So...are you okay? No one is around you?"

"..."

"Of course. It's my work and I don't think that he could make it easy. He had the girlfriend who loves him more than anybody."

"..."

"Oh, his girlfriend is Railgun. You know, no doubt that she will become so scary when someone dares harm him. In addition, after his missing, she's usually with him and rarely leaves his side, it's so difficult to do anything him, at least in this moment."

"..."

"Don't worry, he's my best friend so I will also do anything to protect him...as he always helped me and everybody."

"..."

"Ok, so I hang up, you should go back before he suspects you."

"..."

"I know that I will do, so don't worry about me. See you later."

Motoharu hung up and sighed. He was thinking, thinking about his friend and in fact, his best friend. Motoharu chuckled to himself, a spy has a best friend, there was surely a humorous thing when he was a trickster and liar by his own admission, willing to betray anyone if it helped him, his enemies who wanted to kill him was surely too many to count.

"Kami-yan, you own me again, my friend."

* * *

 _ **OK, here you go my first chapter of this fic and I'm already exhausted, hope the next ones don't become so tiresome and extended, well see you next time.**_


	3. Chapter 2: Kidnapping - The testing

**Thanks for the reviews and suggestions so far! Please continue with the reviews so I know what my readers want.**

 **A certain guest: Thank you very much. I hope you like this story.**

 **Anonymous Noob the 2nd: Thanks, I'll try to write better than and I'm glad to see you like this idea.**

 **Setsuna Rizky: Yes and not only that, there're still lots of interesting thing.**

 **TheRookieVet: Oh, thank you very much and I'll try to update 'Love will find a way' soon.**

 **Guest: Hahaha, I love your thinking, it's so funny when you see girls's reaction when they see a little boy, especially it's him. Anyway, thank you very much.**

 **Anyway, on to the disclaimer.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Toaru Majutsu no Index or any of the characters**

* * *

"No no no no! I'm late again! ! Such misfortune!

Kamijou Touma was running so quickly. He had an appointment with his girlfriend, Misaka Mikoto at 6 pm. Yesterday, she chased him because he had missed for some months, Touma didn't blame her, he fully knew that she was angry because of her feeling for him, she was worry about him so much, if he was her, he would be still concerned when she was missing. Although he apologized and she forgave him, he also feels guilty for bringing her worry and he offered a compensation. Finally, they decided to go shopping and he would meet her in seventh mist.

 _"Don't be late or I'm going to beat you down, Touma-kun~"_

Touma shivered when he remembered her evil smile, it was so scary. Mikoto was cute and friendly, she always wanted to use her strength to help everyone, she also never looked down on lower-level espers and she always cared for her family and friends. However, she was short-tempered and has an improper attitude with some slight tomboyish tendencies, Touma suffered the wrath of Railgun and you didn't forget that she was one of strongest espers, a level 5. It was terrifying whenever Mikoto went off and Touma didn't wanted to deal with it anymore.

"I hope Biribiri will hold back. Urg"

The spiky haired boy kept on running without realizing that he was being watched by someone. A voice came for the other side of his earpiece.

"How are the interns doing?" It spoke in a modified voice.

"Target is going north, I'm still following him and waiting for the opportunity" The stalker pressed down on his earpiece and replied in a similar modified voice.

"Ok, you have to catch up with him at all costs before he could meet the Railgun, you don't want to mess with her. Dealing with the boy alone is not a problem, but a fight with the strongest electromaster might end in our loss."

"Ok, ok, don't mess with the sparky-girl. Got it, I just want to finish this job as fast as possible."

Touma was walking by the sidewalk grabbing the bag from the souvenir shop.

"I hope this gifts will turns away her rage." He mumbled "It would be better to call Mikoto-chan, and tell her I'm on my way."Kamijou took his cell phone from his pocket

"Sorry kid nothing personal, but you won't make your last call" The stalker clicked the laptop, and the moment he does that, all the electronic devices including the cameras in a radius of 100m turned off. "Ok, do it!"

"Uh? What the...! My phone turned off, did it broke?" Touma looked at the black screen of he's cell phone.

*PLUCK*

"Eh? What the hell" he felt a strong pain in the neck, and when he touch it, he felt something stuck in it, and pulled it out, "W-what? A dart? Damn my head is spinning."

Then a black van quickly approaches the boy, and a big arm pulled him inside making him drop the bag and his phone.

"Done, now take us the hell out of here!"

The van speeds up, and quickly moves away.

* * *

 _Seventh Mist, Academy City_

Misaka Mikoto stood in the plaza in front of a concert hall.

That was where they had agreed to meet.

"…Where's he?"

She was getting tired of standing alone a bit away from the plaza while watching friends and lovers meeting up.

"You idiot, don't tell me that you're late again!?" Mikoto growled "I know that you're gracious and you can be helping somebody but you don't forget that you have an appointment with yourgirlfrend, grrrrrr!"

Misaka didn't wear Tokiwadai Middle School's uniform today. Instead, she had black jeans on that captured her legs and had a black shirt with three hearts across her chest and had a jacket. She wanted her to had a little special in her date with Touma, he had missed for a long time and she forced Touma to make up for her anxiety and that was the reason for this date.

"There' s no other way. I should settle for calling him and asked him that where he goes." - Mikoto took her cell phone from his pocket, went into her contacts list. She looked and heard the phone ringing.

The sound of the phone connecting literally made the quartet jump.

"You idiot! What are you doing!? When are you go here!? I has waited for you for more than 1 hours!"

"I-I'm sorry."

"Huh?" - Mikoto heard a voice answering on the other end without Touma's voice.

"Eto, do you know this phone's owner?"

"Yes." - Mikoto said embarrassedly - "May I know who's calling?"

"I'm Judgement's member. Not long ago, that phone was picked up someone on the street and take it to our Judgement's office." The Jugement' member said "And...I think you should go here, I have something that I wanted you to see."

"I-I see. I'll be there soon."

Mikoto hung up, turned and started to run in the direction that the office in.

"That idiot, why's he so wandering that he could dropped his phone? In addition, why's that Judgement member so nervous?" Mikoto muttered "Don't tell me..."

Immediately, the Railgun had a bad feeling. She stopped because of a chill crossing her back.

"No. No way that idiot..." Misaka embrace herself, as if she felt a very cold breeze. That uneasy feeling came back to her again, it was so frightened, it was so terrible. It was the feeling that Mikoto usually felt and she never stopped worrying whenever 'it' happened. Especially, she just went through for all that time, when he disappeared.

The fear of losing the most important person.

 _"M...Maybe I'm overthinking it._ _I don't think that idiot has something to do. But I'm still..._ _"_ Mikoto thought but she was really so worried.

"Arg, there's nothing wrong." She slapped her cheeks and ran "I hope so"

* * *

Tsuchimikado Motoharu was walking on the street. He was on his way and got back his home. Today, he was going to go to school and tell him something but finally, Aleister called him and he had to skipped school, now he went home and he hoped that that spiky haired boy was at home.

"That bastard, all because of him. If he didn't call me, I could meet Kami-yan. Damn it."

*Tiriririri, tiriririri*

Motoharu took his cell phone from his pocket.

"What's it? Why do you call me now?" He asked

"..."

"What the hell!?" - He yelled - "When's it happen?"

"..."

"Damn it! I didn't think that he could be quick." The spy clenched his fists.

"..."

"Ok, I will find the way. Meanwhile, you're there and probe. See you later."

Motoharu hung up. He was so angry. Ok, messed up everything already. He cursed Aleister, he caused him to late and now his friend was kiddnaped. Yeah, a kiddnaping and Tsuchimikado couldn't do anything except looking for clues that could find Touma. Fortunately, that person still in there and it might have brought a measure of peace to the his heart to Touma, but fiding him as soon as possible.

"Man, Railgun will be full of anger when she knew." He sighed "Kami-yan, you have to be fine."

* * *

After a few-minute running, Misaka Mikoto was in the office where she needed to come. Mikoto walked into the office.

"Excuse me..."

Mikoto opened the door. In the office, she saw a pigtails girl and a headband one. That was her two friends, Shirai Kuroko and Uiharu Kazari. Mikoto was surprised a little when she saw them but then she ignored it. She had something to worry and she had to asked the person who called her.

"Well, you're the girl whom I called a little bit earlier?" A guy with Judgement armband on his right arm asked Mikoto.

"Eh, yes, it's me." The electromaster answered "Right! Where's that phone?" Mikoto asked with a little nervousness in her voice.

"Ah, that's it." The guy give her a phone. The cell phone and with a gekota trap which Misaka immediately recognized, she bought it for his boyfriend, so that was surely Touma's phone. Mikoto took the phone and looked it anxiously.

"Well, onee-sama..."

The voice's Kuroko earned her attention. She turned Kuroko and asked:

"What's up, Kuroko?"

Mikoto looked at Kuroko, she was strange. The teleporter seemed to be nervous about something, she didn't looked Mikoto's eyes as she was afraid of something, she called her but she didn't tell her anything. Mikoto was curious about Kuroko's attitude and she turned to Uiharu Kazari. Surprisingly, Uiharu also had a odd manner, she looked her head down, her look was anxious and...unhappy. Mikoto knew that something happened.

"Uiharu, Kuroko, are you alright?" Misaka asked "Why do you two make that face?"

Kukoro tried to relax and said:

"Onee-sama, it's hard to tell. I think you should see it and..." She faltered "...you don't go into shock."

"Huh? What do you mean."

Mikoto asked but Kuroko said nothing. Instead, she turned to Uiharu and her look seemed to tell her friend something, Uiharu saw what her mean and opened her laptop, started keying something, Kuroko tensed when she looked her friend and Mikoto looked like more concerned, the bad feeling appeared again.

"Onee-sama, about more than 1 hours ago, a security officer informed Judgement that security cameras which in one place was suddenly went off at once. You watch."

Mikoto looked at the screen. On the little screen Touma could be seen running on the street and then he stopped and took his cell phone from his pocket, but some moments later the screen went dark. After a while, the camera turned on again but:

"What the hell happened!? His already gone." She yelled.

"Yes, after that, we tried with other 4 perspectives from other cameras, but the result was the same in every one of them." Kazari said.

"I don't get it, in all of them the cameras went dark when he passes by and a moment later the image return with him already gone" Mikoto looked distressed.

"Not only that." Kuroko become serious "In all the videos the image went off for exactly 40 seconds"

"What!?"

"Yes, it's much to be a coincidence for the 4 cameras are turned off simultaneously for exactly 40 seconds." Kazari inquired.

Hacking the cameras to see the records is easy but to control them is something else for the protocols the security system has, to do something like that you need to be in the central, or use a device to turn off the cameras like...

"An electromagnetic pulse!" Mikoto and Kuroko said at unison.

"Yes, so I tried using other cameras pointing at his direction but more distant ones, that kind of pulse only have an area of some tens of meters and searched the records of the cameras near that area, until I found a camera that could serve. I saved the image of that camera in my laptop. You watched it Misaka-san."

Uiharu made zoom to the image; it looked a little distorted but at least it was something. In it, the spiky haired boy could be seen walking and taking his phone from his pocket, but the following made the Railgun went pale, in the image Touma looked stung by something in the neck, dizzy, and then the black van approached him and a man took him by the shoulder and pull him inside the van then the van accelerated and banished from sight.

"W-what the hell? H-he got kidnapped?"

* * *

Touma's eyelids were heavy as he pulled them open. He tried to move body but he was unable to because his arms and legs were restrained. He looked to his left and right and saw a bunch of surgical instruments.

"What...What the hell?" He started to panic " Don't tell me that..."

He was on some kind of operating table.

"How could I be here? No, calm down Touma, you have to calm down." Touma tried to relax, he closed eyes and tried to remember everything"Yeah, I was kidnaped by someone, they could take me to here. What're they going to do me? I have to escape quickly!"

He started pulling the restraints making the table shake and some of the tools jingle.

"Oh, looks like my little specimen is awake." a voice came from across the room. Touma turned his head to see a black-haired man with his blouse standing in the doorway of the room with a creepy smile on his lips.

"Who are you?"

"You may call me Akira, boy."

The boy narrowed his eyes:

"What do you want from me?" he questioned.

"You'll know in time." he started to walk out the room.

"Hey! Wait! Where're you going!?" The spiky-haired boy yelled out but he got no reply.

After a few minutes Akira and 2 people who were wearing white mask entered the room. They got around the table and Akira spoke:

"Let's get started." He said. "Just be careful! This's my important project and if it's successful, there will be the huge leap of all human and we could show all over the world our achievement, the evidence of overcoming all enemies even...the death."

"Yes, I see, master."

The masked man got out a small black box and opened it. He reached inside of it and grabbed a syringe full with clear liquid. Then he grabbed the boy's arm with his free hand and felt for a vein.

"What!? Get back!" Imagine Breaker shouted at them. His voice fell deaf to their ears.

"Oh calm down, little boy, you'll be surely grateful after that. I have to say that you're lucky when you're chosen for this great experiment."

"I don't care your ridiculous thoughts and researches, just let me out!" - He kept on struggling and resisted but he still couldn't get away.

As the doctor poked the needle into a vein in Touma's arm and slowly pressed the plunger down until the syringe was empty. At that moment, Touma felt the worst pain he ever felt in his life. It felt like boiling magma was going through his vein. He cried in pain for several minutes as the pain permeated around his body, the pain also started to cease and his pained cries where only choked gasps for breath. Finally, his vision started getting bleary and he lost consciousness.

"Dr. Fusui, he was unconcious." - The doctor said.

"Good job, through my own volition. Now I just walk out of here and wait for the result." Akira suddenly said "Ah! I almost forgot."

He reached into his pocket, and he brought a small glass jar out to 2 doctor.

"Dr. Fusui, this's.."

"Use it. Just make sure that everything could go well and prevent circumstances beyond our control." Akira said seriously

"I got it. I'm going and doing it now." And Akira left the room.

* * *

 **And that's it for chapter 2, I'll try to keep uploading.** **So what do you readers think about this developing arc so far? I hope you had fun reading this chapter because I certainly had fun writing it.** **I've been listening to some music to help find inspiration for what to write.**

 **I'll try to make my next update quickly!**

 **Please, please review!**


	4. Chapter 3: Stepping in

**Thanks for reading this far, I hope everyone is enjoying the story.** **Some people don't but everyone has different tastes.** **There were really some troubles and I'll try to overcome** **them. About Musujime Awaki, that's a good idea and she will be included in this story. Please let me know if you're not okay with this story and** **I am always open to suggestions from anyone.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Toaru Majutsu no Index or any of the characters.**

* * *

"W-what the hell? H-he got kidnapped?" Mikoto couldn't believe what she has seen.

"Yeah, I think kidnappers interrupted all the lines and then they used their brief moments to knock Kamijou-senpai out, took him away by the van." Kuroko induced "It was all happening too fast, it was just in less than 40 seconds, they chose the right path which they wanted, it's often deserted there and there're just about 5 or 6 cameras in there. Everything went exactly according to a plan which was prepared carefully and didn't left any clues except these images."

Kuroko gritted her teeth angrily after she said, her anxieties of Touma's situation was the same Mikoto as. Kuroko used to hate the spiky haired boy because he made her onee-sama fall in love him, she hated him so much that the pigtails girl just wanted 'kill' him and she often attacked him when they saw each other. However, after the Remnant incident, after he saved her life, little by little, she was so impressed with him and caring about him more than before, he had been as her brother and he was good to her although she used to cause him so much trouble.

"This is really a serious matter, so Judgement and Anti-skill are using all our resources to find him." Kuroko said with worried stare.

"Evryone's still searching for him, let's split up and searching for that van" Kazari added.

"I see" Mikoto looked her head down, she was soon boiling with anger, her bangs beginning to spark and it was not difficult to figure out what she would do if she lost my temper.

Kazari turned pale when she saw the angry railgun, the wrath of a level 5 espers, no one wanted to see and face it. But Kuroko was different, she looked like cool strangely, although she noticed this behavior she just stood and looked Mikoto and then sighed, Kuroko put her right hand of the hazel haired girl's shoulder.

"Onee-sama." Said she "I know how you feel right. I'm also upset now but it's pointless to get mad at this moment, so you need to be calm. It will then be easier for us to find the way and find Kamijou-senpai as soon as possible."

Hearing that and turning towards her, Mikoto saw that she had a look on his face that was equal parts serious, assertive and comforting. Mikoto knew that Kuroko wanted her to calm down and she realized that she was so impatient. Kuroko was right, when someone lost control themself, nothing was solved and even everything could be worse.

"Yes, you're right Kuroko. I'm sorry for being out of patience, Uiharu-san."

"No problem, Misaka-san. We'll try to find out kidnapper's position at all cost and save him. You're not worry so much, Kamijou-senpai is so brave and good at handling difficult situations better than anyone, I'm sure he'll be fine." - Uiharu encouraged her senior.

"Thank you, Uiharu-san." Mikoto became serious "Kuroko, I will also get in finding Touma."

"I fully know that I never stop you when you're determined." Kuroko sighed "Just be careful, onee-sama."

"I know." And she left the office.

Kuroko looked at the door and smiled but Kazari could be see that her best friend was as worry as her senior. Shirai Kuroko could be a strong girl but sometime, she became weak. She recalled when Mikoto's boyfriend missed, not only railgun but also the teleporter was worried sick about him and he just came back, then he got into the trouble again after a short time, it was unsettling.

"Shirai-san, are you alright?"

"I'm fine." - Kuroko tried to act all calm.

"Don't worry so much, we're definitely find him soon."

"Yeah, I hope so" She smiled "All right, let's work."

 _"You're definitely all safe or I won't forgive you, Kamijou-senpai."_

* * *

The girl ran, she ran so fast. Everyone looked at the young girl but she didn't care anything, she just ran, now she didn't want to think anything except finding him.

Her boyfriend.

He had missed for a week, he didn't go to his school, he didn't communicate with his family, his friend and her. But she knew fully that although he wanted, he couldn't.

After all, he was kidnapped.

 _"Damn it! He went through a d_ _angerous situation and now he gets into the other trouble. Why!? Why did he always suffered everything!? A_ _fter all he has suffered, he don't deserve that. He...he just wants to save others and has the peace that he wants so much."_

Mikoto stopped and angrily punched the wall. She hated. She hated what was happening with the spiky-haired boy, all the bad things mounted up against him and he rarely had a peace time when he could relax, meeting his friends and having a normal life as a high-school student. But all that time was so short, the vast majority of these was dangerous situations, they constantly came to him, he was seriously injured and nearly paid with his live although he did what he thought is right and every time, to get more and more smiles on other's face.

"Where's he?" She was worry about him. She was so concerned that she didn't felt there was another person besides her in the scene of crime, and that someone has the same face as her.

"Onee-sama"

"Waaa!, Wh- what, you startled me, oh, it's you."

Precisely, the one besides her is one of the almost ten thousand sisters left from the experiment of the "level 6 project", and one of the ten sisters left in academy city, only known for her serial number, Misaka "10032" also known as Misaka Imouto for Touma, this sister in particular have a heart shaped necklace, a gift from the former spiky-haired boy.

"Where're you going, Onee-sama? Says Misaka as she looks at onee-sama's face."

Mikoto's eyes became sad when she heard what her sister said. She knew that her sisters have feelings for Kamijou, especially Misaka "10032", sisters was directly saved by the spiky-haired boy. She was afraid to tell her and caused her to be worry.

"Onee-sama, what's up? Are you allright? Says Misaka as she sees that Onee-sama seemed to be worry about something." Misaka "10032" looked at her with a concerned look.

 _"She'll finally know everything, maybe I should tell her it. After all, she's my sisters and Touma's also her friend. In addition, many people is better than by oneself and we can find him quickly."_

"Ok, it's..." - Mikoto explained everything.

"I see, says Misaka when she nods. So the savior was kidnapped, this is a serious matter, Misaka will use all her resources to find her savior says Misaka with a worried stare."

"Firstly, I'll contact the rest of the sisters inside Academy city says Misaka as she connects to the Misaka network" Misaka Imouto contacted the "sisters" by the Misaka network.

 _ **-[This is Misaka 10032 speaking to all the SISTERS, especially to the ones inside Academy city]**_

 _ **-[What's the matter 10032? Says Misaka 19090 as she takes a shower]**_

 _ **-[It's about our savior, inform Misaka 10032]**_

 _ **-[Something happened to him says Misaka 10039 with a worried voice]**_

 _ **-[It seems our savior, Kamijou Touma, have been kidnapped by an unknown force says Misaka10032 while she informs to the rest of the sisters]**_

 _ ***GASP***_

 _ **-[10032 Is this report accurate? Asks Misaka 13579 as she wants to be just a bad joke]**_

 _ **-[Sadly it is true, Misaka met Onee-sama and she told me everything. The savior was kidnapped and kidnappers took him**_ ** _to an unknown place_** _ **inform Misaka 10032 to the sisters]**_

 _ **-[Any other description of the car? Misaka 19002 asks]**_

 _ **-[Unfortunately not, Misaka will investigate about the mark and model but aside that there's no other clue says Misaka 10032 with resentment]**_

 _ **-[For the time being we have to search for that van and any other clue right? Misaka 10044 inquire]**_

 _ **-[Exactly, Misaka will load the network with the information I already have, search for any clue and post it in the network says Misaka 10032 as she takes command]**_

 _ **-[Very well I'm on my way says Misaka 11118 as she takes her automatic gunfire]**_

 _ **-[Understood, just be cautious says Misaka 14458 as she takes her own gunfire]**_

 _ **-[Very well all the Misakas in Academy city, prepare the search of Kamijou Touma and the rest of the "Sister" stay in standby says Misaka10032 as she gives her all]**_

 _ **-UNDERSTOOD!-**_

"How is it?" Mikoto asked.

"All sisters're on their way, says Misaka as she's also preparing myself and searching the savior."

"Ok, let's go!"

* * *

 _Tokiwadai middle school, Academy City._

Shokuhou Misaki, The queen of Tokiwadai, #5 level 5 of Academy City, Mental Out. She walked into the dorm and down the hallway when she was suddenly surrounded by a number of girls. This didn't surprise her as she was always surrounded by various girl. But what caught my attention was some girl had a worried look on their face, they was also talking about something.

"Girls, what's up? Why're someone concerned about something? Can you tell me it?" said the girl being mobbed by the group.

"My queen, a moment ago, while I was returning to the dorm, I met a Anti-skill officer and he asked me." The girl said worriedly "About a kidnapping, he inquired whether I saw someone who was in the picture."

"Oh my, and?"

"It seemed that that boy was kidnapped by someone, Anti-skill and Judgement are going everywhere and finding him." The other said.

"The boy whom you two are talking about...!"

"Railgun's boyfriend."

"What're you saying!?" The blonde haired girl yelled "Are you kidding me!?

"No! She's telling the truth." The other girl agreed

"So, you! Why didn't you tell me early!?" Misaki scolded.

"I-I'm so sorry, my queen, it's my fault."

Misaki clenched her fists. She angrily sat down and closed her eyes. She gritted her teeth, she was so angry that she couldn't stopped myself from yelling. She was furious because he got into the bad situation...again. Damn it! He just came back and now he disappeared again. Where could the boy be taken to? Kidnappers, what would they do when they kidnapped him?

 _"Misaka-san_ _obviously knew and she_ _must be worried, now she was_ _endlessly running everywhere and searching him. Not only her but also the other people, everyone surely began a thorough and earnest search. I can't just be in here."_

Misaki held up her hand, stopping all conversation and talking with the gesture

"Girls, this is a very serious situation. That boy saved me and although he's Misaka-san's boyfriend, he's still my good friend and I'm not going to stand for this." stated Misaki with serious tone.

The girl standing around her were all gasped.

"M-My queen, do you find him? If so, we will do all we can to help you." One of the girl said while the others around her nodded.

"Thank you so much, everyone. So...we'll have to split up, everyone try to search and if you guys find out something, call me immediately."

"Yes, my queen!" And they went to separated directions while Misaki was taking her cell phone and contacting somebody.

"Hello." A female voice could be heard from the other end.

"Mitori, I have a bad news."

"I knew, Kamijou-kun was kidnapped, wasn't it?." Kouzaku Mitori said worriedly "I just knew by not too long ago. At first, I had little doubt so I asked Dolly helped hack the cameras to see the records.

"I see. So what're you doing now?" Misaki questioned.

"Of course I'm finding traces of him and the f*cking van which kidnappers used. You think that I will leave it on? Damn it! He just good at making everyone worry about him! He don't see how hard I and Dolly worked out when he missed." Mitori said angrily but Misaki fully know she was really concerned about that boy.

After a while, Mitori finally calmed down, she said with a soft voice:

"Does Railgun know it?"

"I don't meet her yet but I think she could know and started finding him."

"That's right, the person who was kidnapped is his boyfriend, I'm sure she is the most worried." Mitori asserted.

 _"You too, Mitori and I'm sure Dolly is so worry."_ Misaka thought.

"Anyway, It was coming up empty but I will try to look for all over the city. This will take some time." Mitori informed.

"I see, please tell me if you find out something. I will also tell you when I find something."

"Ok, see you later." - Mitori hung up.

Misaki looked her phone, she was a little surprised with Mitori's attitude. Dolly was normal but Mitori also cared about him, it was so surprised. However, it was natural, he was nice, good-natured and he was someone who was considerate of others and Mitori and Dolly was grown very fond of him.

 _"My prince, e_ _ver seen one? So many people is being so worry about you. So you're surely fine or I and Misaka-san won't forgive you"_

Misaki was so focused on her thoughts that she didn't realize that someone was watching her. It was a brown haired girl with the Tokiwadai uniform, she had no intention of eavesdropping but she couldn't herself when she heard the name of that boy whom she adored so much.

"Kamijou was kidnapped! It's so serious, he can be in danger. I also have to search him. I'm hope he's all safe...until I find him" Mitsuari Ayu thoight anxiously, then she immediately left.

* * *

 _The headquarter of Dawn-Colored Sunlight, London,_ _England._

"Ow! Dammit Mark why did I have to do everything myself?!" Leivinia Birdway mumbled under her breath while whining like a child, she was 12 years old after all, as she gave a light kick towards his backside which would have normally resulted in him having his head stuck in the ceiling however given their current company, it was unlikely that Birdway would use such power.

Mark Space was truly thankful for that as he retreated to the side of the table that was sitting in the sun, the white table seeming to glow from the sunlight catching it. It was a rare autumn day in London where the sun was out and Birdway was taking the time to finally catch the UV rays to slightly darken her pale skin.

As the leader of the Dawn-Colored Sunlight, Leivinia Birdway definitely had an aura of someone that would stand above everyone else, her natural charisma allowing her to maintain such a role as leading the largest magic cabal in London. This, as well as her natural power as a magician, made her a definite threat to anyone that thought to cross her path.

*Tiritiritiritiri**Tiritiritiritiri*

Mark took his phone from the pocket and answered the ringing phone.

"I'm all ears, what's wrong?...What? Are you telling the truth?Is everything so serious?...I see, she's here, next to me... Man! She's being in a bad mood. Now she know this, I'm afraid that she will get mad...Ok, you're right, I will tell her." He hung up.

"What's up, Mark? Who was calling?" Leivinia asked.

"Ah, Boss, well..."

"What's wrong, Mark? Why do you look strange? Or you're hiding me something?" The blonde haired little girl was narrowed "Mark, you know You're gonna get yours if you do it, so you obediently tell me everything, who was calling?"

"Well, Boss ,it's... Lessar from New Light." Mark hesitated before saying.

"Oh, it's her. What did she say?"

"Well, Boss...it's about Kamjou Touma. He...he was kidnapped by someone."

"WHAT DO YOU SAY!?" Leivinia screamed "WHEN!? WHERE? AND WHO IS KIDNAPPER!?"

"Boss, you calm down, Lessar just said something so I also don't know much. Not only New Light but also Necessarius knew."

"Damn it, that idiot, what's that he got into again!?"

She slammed the cup so hard down onto the table that it broke…..and so did the cup. The small hole in the table where the cup had been almost made Mark wonder how surprising the statement was if she was willing to use her monstrous strength.

"Mark, you go to get ready, we will come to Academy City now!" She growled.

"Yes, Boss." Mark knew that Leivinia was so angry, he didn't blame her when the boy whom she always treated as her elder brother was kidnapped. He just left and prepared everything so quickly, hoping that they could go to Academy City as soon as possible.

After Mark left, Leivinia found herself alone but she didn't care. The one thing she was thinking, the one thing she was concerned was that boy, her onii-chan (although she didn't admit...yet). He got in trouble again, he kept on making her worry again. That idiot, when was he going to leave her in peace? He didn't think her feeling when he ran into danger himself, she was worry, she was angry, she was being infuriated and wanted to do away with kidnappers.

"That bastards, they'd better not let me find them or they will pay for what they did to him."She bit her lip, her fists clenched." Baka onii-chan, don't die before I find you."

* * *

 **Ok, that's it, the 3** **rd** **chapter, h** **ow did you see when not only Mikoto but also Kuroko, Sisters, Misaki, Mitori and Leivinia tried to find our hero. There are new matters in my life, so I'll write whenever I have spare time, or when I actually know what to write. Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed. I don't care if you review, but the more you review, the more I enjoy! See ya 'till next time.**


End file.
